<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn Around by hyosgardens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924322">Turn Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyosgardens/pseuds/hyosgardens'>hyosgardens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implications of death, based loosely on the mv lore, does anyone actually know what's going on in the mvs, i bring you another prompt fic, mentions of guns, nothing graphic though, oh yeah hyojin and seungjun are mentioned but they're off being gay somewhere, this one's actually a decent length woohoo!, welcome back to i am suffering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyosgardens/pseuds/hyosgardens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I know you? From… somewhere?”</p><p>The boy is taller than him (not that it was hard to be), and he looks down at Yuto with such a pained expression on his face it makes his mouth feel sour. He blinks again. No, he doesn’t recognize him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>wjc masterpieces</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turn Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuto’s never really been one for culture, per se. He doesn’t mind trying new foods or attending the occasional lecture on some historical event because Seungjun’s dragged him to one, but he usually just keeps to his own interests. Which, honestly speaking, isn’t a lot.</p><p>But this city is big, and Seungjun had disappeared from their shared hotel room with Hyojin and a promise that he’d be back in time for dinner, and Yuto has nothing to do. So he explores.</p><p>He walks by himself down a bustling street, observing the locals silently. Many just ignore him and go about their business, but some smile kindly at him. It’s warm out, the feeling of the sun on his skin is refreshing for once. He can hear children laughing somewhere as he ponders his pathetic existence. Maybe he should listen to Seungjun for once and try to look for the beauty in things.</p><p>He reaches a four-way crossing and stops. He has no idea where his feet have carried him, but he’s away from the popular shops and the tourist-packed sightseeing locations, so he must have wandered into the more… domestic area. He could go back, technically. The noise and rush of the afternoon are just behind him. But he feels drawn to a particular street, so he takes that instead.</p><p>It’s definitely quieter here. His footsteps are louder now that he’s off the main block and as his eyes wander over pretty graffiti and tidy shrubbery he comes across an art gallery. </p><p><em>C’mon, Yuto, live a little! We’re on vacation!</em> Seungjun’s voice echoes in his skull. Okay, fine. </p><p>He pushes the door open hesitantly, unsure of what he’s expecting. As cool air rushes over him, he’s hit with the strongest feeling of deja-vu he’s had in a long time. Actually, it feels like he collided with a wall and his soul was removed from his body, and he’s experiencing everything from very far away. That’s weird.</p><p>He continues into the main room, shaking his head a little. Maybe he’s dehydrated.</p><p>The entire building feels like it’s holding its breath. Yuto holds his too, a little unsure of what to do with himself. Saturated photographs hang from the walls, as they do in most galleries, and he pads towards some with dizzy curiosity. </p><p>Just photos of places he’s never seen before. </p><p>Someone sucks in their breath behind him and he literally jumps, whipping around to face a boy who looks just as startled as he feels.</p><p>Something is very odd. He’s seen this person before, somewhere… What?</p><p>“Are you..?”</p><p>“Is it really you?” </p><p>They speak at the same time. Yuto blinks. </p><p>“Do I know you? From… somewhere?”</p><p>The boy is taller than him (not that it was hard to be), and he looks down at Yuto with such a pained expression on his face it makes his mouth feel sour. He blinks again. No, he doesn’t recognize him. </p><p>“You’re…” the other starts again. And then he breaks out into the widest smile Yuto’s ever been given, dimples creasing his cheeks. “I’m Park Minkyun, I own this gallery.” Minkyun holds out his hand to him.</p><p>“Yuto,” Yuto says, and takes it hesitantly. The other’s grip tightens a fraction as he says his name. But then he lets go and his smile widens. </p><p>“Can I show you around?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, sure.” Yuto doesn’t know if that’s how art galleries work, but he supposes he doesn’t mind if Minkyun can indirectly explain why he feels like he’s been here before. </p><p>“So, here,” Minkyun directs him to a wall at the back of the room. “I’m supposed to be unbiased, probably, but these are my favorites.” </p><p>Yuto has no idea how to react to that. He bites his cheek and nods, moving closer to get a better look. </p><p>These pictures look… <em>so</em> familiar. Yuto feels a little alarmed, honestly. There’s no way he’s been to any of these places, he never travels, Seungjun had to literally force him to come on this trip with his stupid boyfriend so he could thirdwheel and become cultured. But when he looks at these photos it’s like he’s standing right there, like he took the pictures himself and knows every intricate detail that’s within each frame. </p><p>He steps back. “Oh. They’re nice.”</p><p>Minkyun is watching him. That’s a little weird, too. </p><p>A door slams somewhere and Yuto jumps out of his skin again. Someone starts swearing and Minkyun’s expression turns from somewhat wistful to a little exasperated as he turns towards the source of the commotion.</p><p>“Minkyun, I swear to fucking god if you don’t-” the stranger stops dead in his tracks as his eyes fall on Yuto.</p><p>Yuto’s head is reeling as he stares back. He opens his mouth to say something, but the question dies on his tongue. </p><p>This stranger is even more familiar than Minkyun. Than the photographs. Yuto could probably swear on his life that he’s seen him before. It takes him a second to realize his hands are trembling as he steps backwards. </p><p>“Yuto?”</p><p>
  <em>There’s a key pressed into his palm and he’s running, his lungs are burning as he keeps moving. He knows he’s not supposed to be doing this, that Changyoon will probably kill him for it, but he has to get to Minkyun, it’s the only way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s slowing down. His body’s been put through everything and this is its limit. Changyoon’s gaining on him, he can hear it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Minkyun,” he sobs. “Please, please where are you, I have it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stops. He can’t go any further. His limbs are on fire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hears a gun cock. And then another.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turns around.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The three of them, again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiles softly as he hits the ground.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi uh. hey :) </p><p>prompt: you're vacationing in a city you've never been to before when you suddenly find yourself in a place you've seen hundreds of times in your dreams. the person you always see in those dreams is there too, and they slowly turn and ask, "is it really you?"</p><p>also it's very cold put a coat on or something</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>